I Wish I Could Trust You
by tinycupcat
Summary: Emily and Hanna have been through a lot together. They are best friends and no matter how messy things have got, they have always stuck by each other. So if Ali wants a relationship with Emily, she needs to win over Hanna first. Romantic, true love Emison/ Over-protective, cute Hannily Friendship.


_Hi! I wrote this on my phone so I'm sorry if there's any typos or any other mistakes!_

 _i wrote this because I was unhappy with how easily everyone accepted that Emily an Ali are together now, I wanted a bigger reaction! Also I love Emily and Hannas friendship and I like the thought of Hanna being protective of Emily after everything shes been through in relationships._

 _Disclaimer: I dont own pretty little liars._

* * *

 ** _Part One:_**

For as long as they had been friends, Hanna had the unique ability to know what Emily was thinking. Sometimes even before Emily knew what she was thinking herself.

Throughout their friendship, they had always come to each other for support. Although they loved Aria and Spencer, they didn't have the same bond with them as they did with each other. Emily knew everything that had happened between Hanna and Caleb. Every moment of love, guilt, happiness, and sadness between them. And Hanna had been there for Emily through every failed relationship and every breakdown into tears when everything just got too much.

And that's probably why the situation with Emily, Alison and the baby worried Hanna more than the others. Because she knew how difficult it was for Emily to suppress her feelings for Ali.

So when Emily accidentally spilled that her and Alison had woke up together that morning it hadn't come as big shock to Hanna. She could tell whenever Emily even mentioned Ali that there was something going on. But what she hadn't expected, was the secrecy.

"Em, are you serious?" Hanna grabbed Emily at the nearest possible moment and pulled her into the bathroom suite.

"What?" Emily shrugged, trying her best not to look her best friend in the eye.

"You and Ali are sleeping together now?" Hanna exclaimed in an accusatory manner.

"Whats the problem?" Emily asked.

"Emily, I'm your best friend. You're supposed tell me when you start fucking someone. Thats like written in the best friend rules!"

"Keep your voice down!" Emily whispered, looking behind her to ensure the door was shut. "You know it's not that simple. Were not just fucking around, we're having a baby together."

"How long's this been going on for?" Hanna shook her head in disbelief. "It was less than a month ago you said you were done with Alison. You said you weren't going to let yourself fall for her again because she obviously isn't..."

"Isn't gay?" Emily finished the sentence for her. "Who care's what she is or isn't? I know what I feel."

"Isn't that the problem? You love her but has she actually said how she feels about you?"

"Ali isn't ready for that yet." Emily shook her head, "She's gone through a lot recently."

"That is bullshit Em." Hanna replied angrily.

"Hanna..."

"No, I'm fucking sick and tired of Ali messing you around!" Hanna raised her voice, "Can't you see it's the same thing every single time?"

"It's different now..."

"No. She knows how strong your feelings are for her. She takes advantage of you." Hanna accused.

"Please don't say that..." Emily winced at her words.

"See you're already invested in this." Hanna cried, "You can keep telling yourself you're playing happy families but someones heart is going to get broken and I can tell you now that it won't be hers."

A soft knock on the door, was the only thing that stopped Emily from exploding after that comment. Emily opened the door irritatedly but her frown disappeared the moment she saw Ali stood in the doorway.

"Is everything okay?" Ali looked between the two of them suspiciously. Hanna was glaring at her and Emily looked flustered at best.

"Of course." Emily shrugged, attempting to brush the whole thing off. "What's up?"

"Well I need to use the bathroom." Ali pointed out the room they were all stood in. "But I can come back..."

"No don't be silly, Hanna and I were done talking." Emily assured her, with a smile. Ali smiled back but not without a quick glance at Hanna who was still scowling in her direction. Hanna rolled her eyes and walked out of the room leaving an awkward silence behind her.

"Em, what was that all about?" Ali fretted anxiously. "Did I do something to upset her?"

"Of course not. It's nothing. Please just let me worry about it okay?" Emily reassured her. Emily stroked the side of Ali's face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lips gently. Ali kissed back warm and lovingly, allowing herself to enjoy just being in Emily's arms. But she couldn't let go of what she'd heard.

After Hanna left the bathroom she sat angrily back on the couch next to Caleb who raised an eyebrow in her direction. He knew better than to ask what was wrong in front of all these people though, especially as Mona had just shown up.

Hanna wished she could just be happy for them like the rest of their friends were. She wished that she trusted Alison and believed that she was going to treat Emily right this time. But the simple truth was, she didn't.

* * *

 _Please review if you'd like to read part two. :)_


End file.
